As is known in the art, Field Effect Transistors (FETs) having a linear array of a plurality of FET cells are used in many applications. Each one of the FET cells has a source, a drain and a gate between the source and the drain to control a flow of carriers along a channel between the source and drain. It should also be understood the source and drain may be reversed in any electrical circuit application; with, in either circuit application, the gate controlling the flow of carriers between a source and a drain.
As is also known in the art, in some FETs, the gates are parallel finger-like gates interconnected to a common gate contact on the top surface of a substrate. Likewise, the individual drains connected to a common drain contact electrode and the sources are connected to a common source contact using the air bridges over the gate fingers and over either the drains, or over the sources, and with the air bridges connected at their ends to a common drain, or source, contact (not shown) on the bottom surface of the substrate with conductive vias passing vertically through the substrate between the ends of the air bridge and the contact on the bottom surface. One such FET with the air bridges over the drains is shown in FIG. 1. Generally, many of these are FET cells are stacked together in a linear array in the output stage of a power amp Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC), as shown in FIG. 2A. The linear stacking of these FET cells determines the linear L dimension size of the MMIC.